The present disclosure generally pertains to exercise apparatus, and more particularly, to resistance bands used for fitness and exercise. Some examples of resistance bands according to the present disclosure may be used for fitness training to tone muscle and increase strength.
Resistance tubing comes in multiple elasticities to provide a selection of varying weights and sizes. Typically, a handle is permanently affixed on each end of a tubing, and each weight and size of resistance tube has its own set of handles.
Some handles allow for interchanging of fitness resistance tubing. Some handles include a cutout for resistance tubing and resistance tubing stretched to fit the tubing in place within the handle. Other handles include sliding mechanisms to slide one side of the handle up and down to place the tubing within the housing. However, these systems may not securely and safely hold resistance tubing in place, and may be time consuming and difficult to exchange tubing.
The apparatus, device, and system of the disclosure can be used in multiple fields, including fitness, exercise, and therapy. Other fields include, but are not limited to the medical, construction, and industrial fields.